Chapter 1 The Invasion
by cinephile91
Summary: Tetsu and Valon were normal kids trying to get by in life. Well as much as they could with a war that has been slowly decaying their already depraved way of life. That all changed.


Tetsu slips in and out of his remedial daydream that saves him from sincere boredom that is school. Other classmates pass notes around to each other and whispers softly as if to elude the teacher's ears from hearing.

"Tetsu pay attention!" screams the teacher as slams the eraser against the chalkboard. Startling tetsu he looks straight at the teacher wondering what the hell is wrong with her.

"Its ok Mrs. Falcon it doesn't matter if he pays attention or not He'll just become a traitor like his useless dead brother" another boys arrogantly.

"OOOOoOOO' exclaims the other students.

Rage builds up in tetsu heart he jumps out of his on hops on desk to desk across the room alarming everyone and attacks the insulting student. Tetsu lands on top of him and punches him in the face as the receiver squirms for his life tetsu continues to bombard him. Some of the students starts panicking while others jump to pull tetsu off. Tetsu struggles to break free of their hold.

"Tetsu that's it this is the last time! You've caused enough trouble in this school already I think it's time for you to leave and don't bother coming back" exclaims the teacher.

"Pff whatever" grunts tetsu. As the final bell rings tetsu smiles, looks around at the dull and scattered turned over desks grabs his books and walks out the door. The long awaited vacation tetsu has been longing is finally arrived. He maneuvers his way through his running classmates aiming for the exiting. He reaches outside of the school yard and sees clear blue skies and the smell of the cherry blossoms fill the air. Tetsu makes his way home passing through back roads and alleys his usual route for a shortcut. As he walks down the barren and streets he sees the ravaged and torn houses shops daycares and wishes for better times. Pace after pace he reaches his and sees a homeless man outside his gate. Not surprised by this Tetsu decides to drop some coins by his feet and ignore him thinking he'll soon leave. Tetsu reaches his door and realizes he forgot his key inside the kitchen .

" Dam it again" he lets out with a sigh. Tetsu tries to walk around his house to the back. He tries to open the back window that's leads to the kitchen but to no avail. he tries and tries repeatedly until frustration sets in and he kicks the window breaking the glass and he crawls safely in. He turns on the lights and scans the disheveled and grimy kitchen seeing open cans of soda and leftover food scattered everywhere. He lets out a lazy sigh and walks to his room. Mice and rats scurry pasts his feet and out the door as he enters his room. he turns on the lights on flops face first on his bed. he rests his for a few minutes and raises his head back up. he looks at his calendar and sees that its august 29. Glimmers of sorrow corrupt his heart.

"I can't believe it's almost been 5 years" he ponders. He takes a photo off a nightstand near his bed and stares at. The photo shows a younger tetsu as a child with an older man standing next to him smiling. Tears drops onto the photo.. surprises himself tetsu wipes the tears from his eyes sniffling and puts the photo back in its place. trying to clear his mind he grabs the remote and turns on the TV. It showed a news reporter talking about the casualties of the war and what happened recently when a transporter ship was destroyed by enemy troops killing 37 innocent people. Tetsu flips through the channels but finds no relief as all the stations have to do the bloodshed the war has caused. Not feeling up to the task of sleeping he simply turns of the TV and heads for the kitchen once more. He steps over the pieces of broken glass on the floor and opens the refrigerator finding an array of different types of sodas he picks one and closes the door, heads to the pantry and takes some left over chips and starts eating them.

He ponders and feels out of place. He knows he should be happy because it's a time for him to kick back and relax he doesn't have to worry about school anymore but he just doesn't feel right. he stops eating and throw the back of chips on the counter. He takes his keys that he left on the kitchen table and opens snaps out his can of soda walks for the door. As he's walking for the door he stops and walks back to his closet and takes a green big jacket out of dozens. The jacket does not fit but doesn't bother him and continues for the door and taking a sip of his soda. He opens his door and walks out locking up afterwards and sticking the key in pocket. He was across the path leading to his outside gate and hears noise and bustle of the city and townsfolk. When he reaches the gate he spots a newspaper that reads "

Aion City Exclusive" "37 Dead After Transporter Explosion" He throws the newspaper to the ground and opens the gate and walks aimlessly looking for somewhere to clear his thoughts.

- Meanwhile-

A boy and his little sister are in their home eating at the kitchen. "Hey... big bwother.." she says with a full mouth. "Yes Arianna" he says.

"I'm done with my food" she says smiling. He looks at her plate and bits of food cleverly placed in the corner. "No you aren't, eat your vegetables" he says. "B.b.. Valon I don't like the greens stuff they YUCKY" Arianna says with grossed out face. Valon chuckles. "it doesn't matter they're good for you now eat them" he says as he heads for the fridge." VUVU that's no fair! you don't eat the green stuffs" she remarks as she flicks them off her plate. Valon smiles as he gets a juice box from the fridge "yes I do I eat them first so I can rid of them first" he says handing the juice box gently. He looks at her plate and doesn't anything on it. doubting she ate them he looks on the floor and sees bits of broccoli and peas sprinkled on the floor. He looks back at Arianna as she starts giggling. He laughs heartily and takes her plate and puts in the sink as she takes her juice box and starts drinking. "After you finish that imma brush your teeth ok Arianna?"he says gently as starts to wash the plate. "NUH uh VUVU I can do it! imma big girl" she says proudly" That's right your 7 tomorrow but u cant bathe by yourself" he says putting the plate in a rack "Yuh huh yes I could!"exclaims her loudly "Nuh uh" "Yuh huh" "Nuh uh" "Yuh huh" they playfully argue. "o yea... u think so" says Valon mischievously. he grabs the sink hose and sprays her with cold water. She gives out a gentle shriek laughing as she runs away. Valon smiles as he hears small footstep trample upstairs. he finishes the last plate and puts it in its rack. He gets a broom and dustpan from the closest cleans up the vegetables from the floor and throws in the trash. He hears Arianna turn on the bath water and turns off the kitchen light not worrying about her. He goes into his room drops to ground and starts doing pushups. His mind wanders as his body tenses up and he stop and exhales. He sits on bed and leans on the headrest thinking and slowly doses off. Times passes. Valon feels something cold hitting his face and suddenly wakes up to see Arianna dressed and poking his eye. his starts blinking profusely "I'm awake Nana" he says yawning. "I know I like poking u!" Arianna says smiling. Valon smiles back and kisses Arianna on her forehead "C'mon lets go "he says taking her hand "huh where we going Vuvu?"she says confused "To the store" "OOO wealy can I get candy?" she happily ask. He nods his head as says "of course". "Yay" she screams. the walk out the room and turn out the light in the kitchen. They go upstairs and open up a closet and Valon takes a small jacket and puts it on Arianna and takes a hoodie with a Japanese symbol of honor on the back for himself. He puts it on quickly and pulls down the hood and taking Arianna hand and head for the door. He closes the door behind him and locks up. Walk onto the sidewalk and switches positions so that he is closer to the street. The sun painted the sky with a tint of orange over the blue as it glimmered over some clouds. the smell of his neighbors cooking filled the air and reminds him of how hungry he is. He never eats his fill always saving so that Arianna can eat till she to heart's content. He looks down at her and her eyes widen with bliss. Valon picks her up and places her legs on his shoulders as Arianna rests her hands in Valon's black hair. As the walk into market in town and pass a series of shops. The sound of people chattering and workers conversing with customers is all that can be heard. Arianna whispers in Valon ear "Vuvu I'm thirsty" Valon searches for the nearest store but sees nothing. A videogame store with a bar crosses his eyes as he keeps walking. They enter and see console but no one using people sitting around talking and drinking. "What do u want Nana "he asks as he sits on a barstool "I want umm...apple juice" she says thinking hard. Valon signals the bartender and as he gets closer he sees that its slovenly looking man with a mole on the side of his face. "um...ye ill get some... apple juice" Valon says slowly. The bartender chuckles heartily when he sees Valon isn't laughing he stops and goes in the back. Valon turns around in seat with Arianna still on his head to see if knows anyone around but to no use "Vuvu why was that man laughing at u?" she asks confused "Because he's an imbecile sweetie" he says gently "o oke"she murmurs. Valon hears the man coming back and turns around. He pours the plastic cup to the top with the beverage. "there are you that will $2.50" he says. "My broder says your answer embicycle" Arianna shouts. The man looks at her weird. Valon places the money on the table "Thank you sir". Valon picks up Arianna and puts her on the barstool next to him. "Thank u big broder" she says joyfully sipping."Your welcome Nana" he says kindly. Valon tries to pass the time by counting the tiles on the ground 1 2 3... 45 Suddenly a distant scream breaks his concentration he looks around but nothing. he reason some person getting robbed and decides to ignore it knowing there are Trocin members on every block. He looks over to Arianna and sees she's her playing with the plastic cup. Seeing that she is enjoying herself he lets her be. He continues his counting 45 46 47...117 Abruptly his attention is broken again he hears gunfire and an explosion and screaming and pandemonium and he hears someone giving commands but cannot make it out. He hears the trampling of foot soldiers. People in the bar start panicking and running out "Vuvu what's going on" Arianna says confused "I don't know Nana lets go" he says firmly as he takes her hand. Then the entrance door get blown open Valon ducks to dodge it Arianna squeals. Valon puts Arianna behind her. Screaming and shouts are heard through the bar as run away and try and hide. Three Shinbu soldiers enter into the bar armed with a gun and armor. The 1st to enter proclaims arrogantly "General McCarthur of the Shinbu Army orders the immediate invasion of Haven City. Now I know what you're thinking 'oh no what are we going to do"? well much to my disgust General McCarthur order all those who pose a threat be killed on site and the others taken captive as prisoners" hearing most of the people start panicking and others remains silent speechless under fear. Two of the soldiers shoot into the air to calm the crowd startling Arianna. "Now I'm going to need to line up single file so we can cuff u" says the soldier. As he says this Valon takes and Arianna tries to go through the back door looking back to make sure they aren't noticing. The crowd is reluctant but the fear of death sets in and they cooperate. One of the soldiers nearest to the door sees Valon attempt. Valon looks back and sees the three and turns his head to moves faster and collides with one of soldiers in front of him. Valon looks in astonishment "wow how did you do that brah?" he ask amazed. The soldier grunts and punches Valon across the face. The force cause him to lose his balance and hit the floor. Arianna screams in fear "hey leave Vuvu alone!" as she tries to stop the brute. Valon wipes the blood from lip and yells"Arianna get back!" Arianna tries hitting him but only manages light taps on his leg. Frustrated the soldier bends down and flicks her. pushing to her feet where she starts crying. Enraged Valon jumps to his feet and punches the soldier in the face unphasing him. the soldiers laughs and rams his helmet into Valon's head leaving him dazed and groggy. a bone breaking punch connects with Valon's chest leaving him winded on the floor. The soldier picks up the crying Arianna by the shirt. Valon's eyes widen with ferocity as he has no strengtht to get up. "what do we need this bitch for? she's useless even if we take her as prisoner she won't be able to do anything. I think I should kill her now just to save us the trouble" he says cheerfully. The ferocity turns into wrath and agony as tears reach his face. "NOO PLEASE DONT! KILL ME INSTEAD please I BEG YOU" Valon cries out. The crowd in the bar are almost gone and have been put into Transporters. laughing the soldier say "haha oh don't worry after we kill her your next trust me you've cost me enough trouble" the soldier signals another. The other appears by Valon and picks in the air him up by his hair."We'll do you a favor and give you a front row seat to the greatest show on earth" grunts the soldier. At which at this point Valon start raging and struggling violently to break free as tears run down his face. The ear shattering cries of Arianna break Valon's. "Please I beg u!" yells Valon with breaking voice. " OK enough began" says the soldier annoyed. He cocks his gun and puts it to Arianna's head while she cries profusely. Overcome with rage Valon tries again to break free violently throwing punches and every direction. one connects with the soldier arm causing him to drop him. Valon boils with vehemence and tackles the armed soldier to the ground drown dropping Arianna. Valon continues to punch to the soldier in the face and chest no effect. the soldier at the end of his frustration launches him off. He gets up breaks a wine bottles takes a shard of glass and stabs Valon. Valon groans painfully. A punch to the face cause Valon to lose balance another causes him to move backward with no balance. the soldiers pulls back his arm and punches Valon hard enough to send him flying across the room into a support beam, cracking it. overwhelmed by the pain Valon sits there unable to move as blood leaks into his eye. He slips in and out consciousness sees slowly but surely the horrific sight of the soldier putting a gun to the Arianna's head. Screaming and crying at the top of her lungs she's "VUVU HELP ME" Valon's hearts fills with anguish and as showers of tears flow down his face the soldier pulls the trigger spraying blood on the walls and the ear shattering scream turn into silence. "well that that's'" the soldier says revealed. The two leave the bar and one stops the other. "what about him?" he ask pointing at Valon. "O yea almost forgot about the loser" he says. the soldier walks over to Valon who is too weak to speak and searing from pain closes his eyes and holds his breathes. The soldier checks him and picks up put him over his soldier. "what's up with him?" the other soldier says to the other. "He's unconscious guess I was too much for him" he says proudly. Soldier paces to the door. Valon opens his eyes and takes the soldier handgun out of its hostler and aims at the by the door. he aims at soldier's head and fires 6 times missing 5. hearing the shots and being startled the soldier carrying him throwing him to the ground. Valon struggles to get his back. "You little bitch I knew I should have cut off your head" the soldiers says angrily walking toward Valon crawling. Valon finally gets on his back and shoots to the end of the clip at the soldier. 3 of the bullets hitting his chest. The soldier shock reaches toward him and falls to his death. Valon throws gun and struggles to get up holding his ribs and pulling the shard of glass out of his pectoral goes over to his sister crying his eyes red. Kneeling before her he picks up her head crying he says "I'm...sorry Nana. Forgive me" he buries his face into stomach crying all the tears he has left. he picks up his head and takes the bracelet off her hand. he kisses her forehead and passes his hand over her face closing her lifeless eyes. Clenching the bracelet tight he puts it in his pocket. Valon hears running footsteps getting closer and closer. "Hey captain are you alright we heard rapid gunshots" Valon hears echo through the room. limping toward the backdoor. Then the soldiers finally reaches the entrance and see the dead comrades and see Valon limping away. "%&# kill that asshole" screams the soldier. Valon runs and burst through the back door.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins Valon's runs in between a back alley that led from the door. He hears the screams of the townspeople and humming of cars rushing by. The confederacy have started to take over Haven city. Valon sprints through back alley as blood drips from his face in eyes. Breathing heavily and holding his side the sound if the soldiers' footsteps are all that pushes him to keep moving. Swiftly moving through corridors splashing through puddles he sees a back entrance to another shop. He kicks the door open and runs jumping bobbin and weaving through tables goes out the front entrance into the street. He still hears the soldiers behind and yelling at him to stop. Hover cars speed back and forth through the lanes regardless he runs into the busy street nearly getting hit by he spots a large freight truck. Standing in the middle of the hectic street he looks back sees the 4 soldiers at the sidewalk cocking and aiming their guns at him. Having no choice he chases after the freight truck as it passes. Running as fast as he can he jumps and grabs onto a latch and pulls and dragging self up leaving the soldiers behind. Valon lifts up the back door of the truck and slips inside falling to ground breathing deeply. The soldiers chases after and stop. One of them turns to the rest "that bastard kill our captain he's not going to live to tell about this. Follow him!" the soldier yells furiously. Two of the soldiers walk into the street and shoot the guns in air while the third orders the two of the cars to stop. He runs to them throws the drivers out shoots them and drives after the truck unknowingly to Valon. The two soldiers in the street do the same. In the truck removes his hoodie having his white tank top half covered with blood. He removes it and wraps it around his stab wound grunting in pain. Patches of sunlight seep through the tarp covered truck. Valon examines the inside of the truck and finds nothing but cases of drinking alcohol. He checks under the casings and sees stacks of hay. He rips some hay and uses it as a splint for his arm. He keeps ripping and sees a white package fall out. He opens the package and white sandy material falls out. He looks at it and frowns. "No you gotta be kidding of the trucks I gotta end up with drug smugglers" he thinks to himself. He checks the casing of alcohol and reads to be shipped to Aion city. he breathes a sigh of relief knowing Aion city is day's drive away. He opens a casing and opens a bottle pouring the painfully remedy on his wound clenching his teeth in pain. He pours half the bottle and throws it and sits down and leans against a case. Flashbacks of the death of his sister ring through his mind repeatedly torturing him. Heartache and agony fill his heart as he cries himself to sleep.

3 days have passed. In Aion city Tetsu is in his house uses a broom broken knife to kills the rats in his house. He charges after them one by one pushes couches and tables over so as to have nothing to hide under. He stops as something clicks in his mind. he goes to the kitchen cabinet and takes out a rat poison spray. He pushes the rats into a corner showering them with misty poison. He waits and waits until the cease to move then tetsu grabs them by their tail and throws them outside the front gate. "bastards eating my food" he murmurs to himself. Having worked up and appetite and having no food in the house he decides to go buy some. Tetsu is walking down a street looking the shop he always goes to the Yurid shop. As he walks he looks around and sees newspapers and posted up and hears the gossiping of the townspeople. He thinks about how restless it's been since the news of the Haven's invasion reach Aion's walls. No one can stop talking about it. He enters the shop and sees the fresh familiar of the owner and smiles. "hey Otaki what's up?" he asks. The elderly man behind counter recognizes the voice quickly turns around. "Tetsu my boy you've stopped to pay this old man a visit eh? what can I getcha?" he cheerfully asks Tetsu sits on a stool gazes at the menu above Otaki's head. "hmm...I'll have the red-wingged leech-monkey with some rice please...um how much will that be" Tetsu asks. Otaki looks at him grins "Oh please don't be silly it's on the house." he says much to Tetsu's amusement "thanks I appreciate it". Otaki writes down the order and sticks it on a tray which springs into a window into the kitchen. Tetsu turns around in his seat to look outside and sees a two couples to his left and a black kid fiddling with a bracelet in his hands. catching his attention he asks "Hey I haven't seen u before what's your name?" Tetsu asks curiously The kid faces him looking Tetsu in the eyes revealing dried up cuts on his face "Valon" he says softly. " Hey how you get those cuts on your face?" he asks surprised "I fell" Valon's says firmly "Haha ye right looks like u lost a fight to me. it's alright I won't bug you about it we all lose sometimes" Tetsu says comforting. Valon's grins at the statement. "Well anyway my names Tetsu...u hungry?" he asks kindly. "No I'm straight thanks anyway" he remarks. tetsu frowns "Kay if you say so" tetsu says turning towards the street. He sees some people starting running down the street and looks in the other direction and much to his astoundment he sees Shinbu soldiers marching slowly down going from shop to shop. "What are they doing here?" Tetsu whispers to himself. Valon overhears this and turns around to see soldiers swapping from shop to shop asking the owners questions. He quickly puts the bracelet in his pocket and hops of his seat walking slowly out of the shop in the opposite direct. Tetsu sees Valon get up and ignores him. He looks at him again and sees the back of his hoodie has Japanese character for honor and above it is a crest for Haven city. this surprises him and Tetsu starts getting suspicious. Tetsu follows Valon out of the store and jogs to catch up to him. "Hey! Uh Valon where did you say you were from again?" he asks adroitly. "I didn't" Valon's says strongly. "Right...y'kno there's been some reports and articles that Haven City got invaded 3 days ago" Tetsu says while walking faster to catch up to him."Is that right?" Valon says slightly sarcastic "Yea I mean its awful do you know somebody from there" Tetsu interrogates. " No I don't sorry" Valon affirms. " o I just thought you might because you have the Haven city insignia on your jacket" tetsu divulges. Valon's eyes widens as he forgot about the crest. He stops turns around look Tetsu in the eye "what about it?" Valon answers rigidly. "Are those guys after you?" Tetsu asked abruptly. Valon's turns around continues to walk ignoring him. "HEY! Are those guys after you?" he persists again walking after him. "And what if they are?" Valon's suggest annoyed. "Then imam have problem with you" Tetsu exclaims grabbing Valon's shouldering to face him."You bastard! This is MY city MY home it's been safe for the 20 years this goddam wars been raging. Now because of you all that's over and done with" Tetsu exclaims " Oh don't be ignorant. This Aion city its one of the three largest in all of the Eastern Corridor. Soldiers would have been in a week! Besides what would u have me do? Turn myself in to be killed?" Valon's asks forcibly. "Yes! or the least you could do is lead them out of the city" Tetsu suggest furiously "Look I'm really sorry. I would never want this to anybody. but sorry b that's not going to happen. If it makes u feel better the soldiers wont attack unless they see u as a threat. They can't touch civilians" Valon says sincerely trying sympathize. "I don't give shit if you sorry or not! They have no sense of respect for other people they gone terrorize this city till they find u. Get the #$% out of here" Tetsu yells enraged. Aggravating Valon he shoves Tetsu and says "Since this bothers u so much why don't you take YOUR sorry looking ass and help YOUR city yourself" Tetsu punches Valon and they beginning exchanging blows. Tetsu and Valon continue to fight furiously as they both throw and receive sloppy punches and in quick succession. As the fight goes on it gathers a small crowd to circle around it. The soldiers hear the commotion and see Tetsu and Valon brawl endlessly. They run towards them just as Tetsu pins Valon against a wall choking him with his forearm. The soldiers start shooting causing the crowd to disperse in frantic screams. Tetsu and Valon both see the soldier advance towards then continuing to fire. "I thought you said they wouldn't attack unless there was a threat!" Tetsu yells Valon kicks Tetsu off ' I killed their captain I'm the threat" Valon says sprinting the opposite direction. Tetsu follows suit catching up to Valon. Valon looks behind to see the distance of the soldiers unexpectedly seeing Tetsu "You dumbass what the hell are you doing? if you run your their threat too!'' Valon yells aggravated. "well I wasn't going to stand there while they blast holes in me. They aren't exactly marksman with those things y'kno" tetsu responds. "look if you stop now you'll still be safe" Valon suggest/ "Screw that! if I stop now I'll be interrogate by them and ultimately capture for association" Tetsu says looking back. " Whatever do what you want just don't die" Valon says sincerely. "Follow me! I k now where we'll be safe " Tetsu yells "Pff like I can really trust you!" Valon scoffs " You don't have much of choice" Tetsu says confidently Valon agrees and slows down allowing Tetsu to run ahead. Tetsu runs in between small shops and buildings and jumps through a restaurant window Valon following closely. At which the soldiers stop chasing seeing as they are at a disadvantage of unknown territory. They run through the restaurant kitchen and out the other side into an alley. Running fervently they reach a chin linked fence. Tetsu starts to climb it while Valon jumps over it. Tetsu looks on in annoyance. "Dam black people" tetsu complains causing Valon to crack a smile as he runs ahead then stops waiting for him. They alley was damp and muggy and the smell of garbage engulf the area. Valon looks ahead and sees its a dead end and looks back at Tetsu suspiciously. "Don't worry keep going" tetsu shouts. Tetsu runs ahead of him and stops t the wall. "so what do we do now?"Valon asks curiously. "We keep going" Tetsu says looking downward. Valon looks down and sees a manhole. "Your kidding?" Valon implores."Nope" tetsu remarks. He lifts up the manhole and jumps in and Valon follows. They both land grossly stumbling to get up. "Aww that's disgusting" tetsu says repulsed. The smell of rancid sewage and sewer water overwhelms the two causing them to breathe through their mouths . Tetsu leads through the sewers. as silence settles in the sloshing of their feet through the murky waters is all they hear. Tetsu breaks the silence "Why did you kill their captain?" he asks aggravated turning to look at him. "I have my reasons" Valon's replies. The silence returns.

-Meanwhile-

The soldiers exit the Yurid shop "hey did you get the information I wanted?" one says the other. "ye the old guy wouldn't tell me so I killed him and I guessed I scared the lady cooking the food and she gave me the names you needed. The boys name is Tetsu Gatsuga and he's well known in this city. General McCarther just sent us a message two minutes ago. he has files on the black kid his name is Valon" "Valon what?" "That's it sir He isn't registered to any last name The files says he was an orphan with no legal guardian" "what about this Mizuki kid where his parents" "That lady in the back said his mother is dead and she didn't even know she had a father. I doubted she was lying so I let her live" "very well. it doesn't matter let's find where that Tetsu lives".

- Sewers-

The silence surrounds them as Valon and tetsu continue to walk in the sewers. They continue to walk in the sewer tetsu looks up and points ahead toward a ladder. "that's it right there number 226" he says running to it. Next to the ladder read the number 226 "You live down man. I know my city but not like that" Valon's says looking around. " yea when I was younger me and my brother used to play like a citywide hide and seek. I would always lose and so I would always have to find my way home this is one of them" tetsu says while climbing the ladder. "oh alright I gotchu" Valon says climbing after him. Tetsu reaches the top of the ladder and pushes out the manhole and climbs out into the middle of the street. Valon's climbs out and covers the manhole. Fresh clean air fills their lungs as they take deep breathes. "My house is around the corner" he says tetsu leading, they run through others backyards. As tetsu tries to climb a fence Valon easily jumps over them. Continuing through backyards and switching to the sidewalk they reach tetsu's gate with the homeless man laying in front of it surprising Valon. "Do you know h'-"No!" tetsu interrupts stepping over him and opening the gate. They reach tetsu's door and he reaches to get his keys. "God damit again!" tetsu screams. Tetsu goes to the back and Valon follows looking back at the hobo confused. reaching the back of the house tetsu goes through the broken window. "did someone break into your house' Valon asks entering through the window. "Yea.. me!" he answers turning on the lights. Tetsu walks to the fridge. Valon looks around and sees the slovenly kitchen "Nice place you got here" Valon says sarcastically. Tetsu throws a soda can at Valon's' head. "Ah you what the fuck!" screams tetsu "uh yea that's yours enjoy" tetsu says closing the fridge door as he takes his. Tetsu guzzles his down. Valon opens it and drinks while looking around the kitchen. Tetsu looks at Valon and says "Why the hell are you so-

Suddenly smoke bombs are thrown the window shattering them to pieces. "The soldiers caught up to us!" Valon yell trailing the wall. "What was your 1st guess?" tetsu says condescendingly. Tetsu grabs a kitchen knife and Valon follows and move out the kitchen. They run low passed the living room covering their faces. They run upstairs and hide themselves in a room. Tetsu guarding the door and Valon looking out the window. "Alright what's the plan?" Valon asks "Plan? what plan? I didn't think they find my house" tetsu explains "What! why did I follow you? I'm not the loner type but I would have been fine on my own." Valon yells "hey this isn't the time for that, they're in my house we can't blame each other later. Now we need to come up with a plan" Tetsu says strongly "I say we fight I'm tired of running" Valon says looking at Tetsu."What! we can't fight look what happened to you!" Tetsu reasons "We have to we have no other option" screams Valon "There's always another option! I aint dying because of and asshole like you!" tetsu shouts.. Tetsu and Valon hear soldiers walking slowly up the stairs. the closer they get the quieter tetsu an Valon become." Your hear that their coming!" "Yea I hear'em and imam hand them right to you" "Then what they;; get you too!" "I'll jump out that window" "...and break your leg..yea you won't get far" "I'll manage" "I'll tell them you helped me escape and they'll be breathing down your neck in minutes" "ugh you bitch" "Hey look you're the one that was making a big deal out of this earlier. "this is my city it's been safe for 20 years" If u want to keep it safe now's your chance"~ Tetsu has a change of heart~ "sigh ok fine ill fight" "Finally! Alright these soldiers aren't allowed to use their full strength unless faced with and appropriate threat s"-"Which we aren't!" "It doesn't matter these dudes are trained killers its suicide to try and fight them head on. We have to catch them off guard" "so how much of their strength do you think their using? "um... u stupid idiot if u had any common sense you would realize its little to nothing! there using guns genius!" "ok whatever how are we suppose to catch them off guard" " eh I don't know but I hope you know how to use that knife" - The soldiers reach the top of the stairs alerting tetsu and Valon "ok what about you. You don't have anything" " I'll improvise" " hmph whatever". They hear a door open but its across from them."ok its sounds like there 4 or 5" "no there's 2 and their both up here "How do y~ a soldier opens their door and sees the room pitch black and hears nothing but silence. One soldier enters in slowly as he signals the other to stay back. Gunshots ring out echoing as it hits the walls and he hears a loud scream. He grows suspicious and charges in cautiously. He turns on the light switch and scans the room. Seeing a window covered by a green jacket and his comrade with a knife lodge in his shoulder as blood trickles down the blade and chest."Aww shit!" he screams. "Its not as bad as it looks" the other responds. He quickly raises his gun to proper position and searches the room finding no tetsu or Valon. he walks to his injured comrade and pulls the knife out. Looking at it he notices Tetsu's reflection in it. he spins around dropping the knife but sees nothing but the bathroom across the hall through the open door. he thinks and quickly looks up and gazes at tetsu standing in a black wife beater on top of the doorframe. Just as he's about to shoot, tetsu pounces on him. The door slams shut revealing Valon behind it. tetsu gets thrown off by the soldier while Valon's tries to attack only ending in a brute kick to the chest. The bleeding soldier grabs tetsu and throws him into the door. "You son of a bitch!" Tetsu ducks as the soldier punches the wall. Tetsu tries to move forward tetsu slams to the ground as a right jab connects to his face. Tetsu scampers to his feet and rushes out the door the soldier veering after him. Tetsu spins and corks a punch to the soldiers face, ignoring it, the soldier kicks tetsu into a wall. Tetsu grunts in pain he rushes toward him and tackles the soldier into the opposing wall. The soldier throws tetsu on the ground to the left and kicks him. Tetsu groans and looks up at the soldier as he walks toward him. Passed him tetsu noticing the stairs. Tetsu kicks the soldier in the shin. The soldier jerks his leg and tries to stomp on tetsu as he rolls away. Tetsu springs to his feet and charges the soldier as he slams tetsu into the adjacent wall. Tetsu kicks the knee of the soldier as he steps forward causing him jerk back. Tetsu boosts himself kicking the wall and charges the soldier pushing him. The soldier steps back and loses his standing falls down the stairs. Tetsu hears rambling and loud thud. The soldier neck has snapped. Tetsu breathes heavy and gets up slowly and scurries back into the room. The other soldier grabs Valon by the hoodie punches him and throws him out of the covered window "hmph pathetic" grunts the soldier.. Tetsu getting up " Awww man my jacket" he moans sadly looking at the broken window. Tetsu jumps forward and punches the soldier. Unshaken the soldier barrages tetsu with punches as tetsu takes them like a ragdoll trying to block but to no avail. The last punch throws him to the wall coughing up blood as he struggles to get up the soldier whips out his pistol to tetsu head. " what's the..m..matter to weak to fight me yourself" he says wiping blood from his lip. the soldiers smiles and throws the pistol to the floor. "Suit yourself kid" the soldiers say cracking his knuckles. Tetsu and the soldier trade blow for blow as the latter allows himself to be hit for his own amusement. Frenzies of punches crash onto tetsu face and he falls to the ground. Tetsu leg sweeps but the soldier stomps on his leg. As tetsu screams in pain and gets to his feet and continues to fight. Punching as hard as he can to his enemies chest but no result. Torn out of energy and exhausted Tetsu tries to passively to stand his ground. "Hmph given up already kid' says the soldier arrogantly. The soldier grips tetsu by the neck and hammers him to floor like a toy. He walks toward tetsu to finish the job raising his foot and raining it down. It misses as tetsu rolls out of the way and gets to his feet. He stands with bruised arms and deep hand marks on his throat as blood drips from lip and upper right forehead. In the room rustling by the windows draws their attention as Valon struggles to climb in having grabbed the windows ledge the last second. Pulling glass shards out of him as he climbs in he sees tetsu in the corner with the soldier. "H..h did you get my jacket?" tetsu says forgetting about the soldier "I could have died and you worried about your stupid jacket" Valon says "Oh...your right you would have got blood all over it that would suck!" he says. tetsu grabs the soldiers arm and tries to unsuccessfully flip him. The soldiers lifts his arm along with tetsu hanging by it and slams him into the wall. Valon pulls Tetsu's jacket off from the window and into the bed room. Valon grabs the dropped knife and charges for the soldier and lunges it at him. The knife gets stuck in the wall as the soldier dodged. Tetsu drops and tries a snap kick to the side but to no effect. "Dam it how we suppose to fight this guy" tetsu says frustrated. Valon tries to fight as tetsu tries pulling out the knife. Valon eludes and blocks as the soldier pities their efforts only giving mediocre assaults. The jabs and kicks last long enough for Valon to find an opening. he rooks one of them away from and power jabs the soldier with all his strength with no effect. "Seriously?..is that all you got" says the soldier. He knees Valon to the chest he grabs him and jabs repeatedly. Valon breaks free trying to fight back as tries a kick to the face. The soldier arm blocks and counters with a strong kick to the shin crippling Valon to the ground. While trying to get up he gets kicked down and the soldier barrages him with blows to the torso and up. Tiring of him he picks him up high into the air. He looks at him. Valon's eyes show no fear he doesn't cringe or flinch as the soldier punches him in faces dropping him to the floor. He struggles but manages to get up. The soldier laughs "you twerps are like punching bags" He races for him. A knife flings through the air nearly impaling Valon as it takes a strand of his black hair and flies by him puncturing the wall on the other side. "damit!" screams tetsu. Tetsu charges while soldier is attacking Valon. A two on one clash begins. Tetsu goes high Valon goes high resulting in blows to the legs and chest. tetsu tries subduing his legs while Valon tries a frontal assault ending in a quick succession of kicks and jabs sending them cringing to the floor. He slowly walks toward tetsu as he howls and groans in pain. Valon cringingly wallows back and forth h on the ground and sees tetsu jacket. he crawls for it. The soldier picks up tetsu and begins to choke him with his large hand. Tetsu flailing for his life aimlessly punches and kicks the air and tries to pry the soldier's hands from his neck. He fills his life slipping away. It quickly rushes back as his deadly grip loosens Valon on his back chokes the soldier by tying a knot around the neck with Tetsu's jacket and pulls with all his might. Trying to achieve freedom the soldier shakes violently and reaches behind him and attains Valon hood grabbing it and swings him to the ground. Fully able to breathe the soldier clenching Valon's face with his entire hand and repeatedly and repeatedly smashes it in to ground. Valon growing weaker and weaker after each hit. it finally stops. Tetsu has began pulling on his jacket which was still tied to the soldier neck. Tetsu pulls with all his might. Trying to save himself once more the soldier tries to reach back but Valon kicks the soldier in the face worsening his condition. He fights violently to shake tetsu of his back as his movements become slowly and he soon stops grabs tetsu by the shorts and rips him off throwing to the ground. The soldier untie the jacket, drops to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Tetsu runs to the jacket and puts it on . Valon and tetsu lay on the floor with no energy enough to move exhausted to no end covered in their own and enemy blood. " Dude, what the fuck was that!" tetsu screams "What u talking about? You nearly got me killed why didn't you hang on to the knife in the beginning" " Cause it got stuck! and what you mean killed! I saved your ass" "When! When you nearly slaid me with that knife of yours or when I was thrown out the window?" "You caught yourself!" "You know what stick that knife up your a~ the soldier cough violently~ "Hey let's get the fuck out here" "Alright you lead' Tetsu runs out the door as Valon closely follows. They hear the soldier get up. They run outside the door and run down the stairs. Valon notices the dead soldier "Holy shit? how'd you do that?" "He fell" tetsu answer. A bullet misses them by inches "Hurry get outside" Tetsu screams as he runs through the front door. Tetsu and Valon run straight into the middle of the street bleeding and bruised. Neighbor, civilians alarmed stare at them. They keep running and get into a large crowd. Tetsu looks back and notices the soldier isn't follow us. "Hey I think we're clear he isn't after us. Do you think it will stay that way? "I don't know" says Valon. "I fricking hope so" says Tetsu whipping his lip.

"Alright what's the plan?" ask Valon "Plan what? No! no more of this crap. Get the fuck out of here Look you've brought upon me. My house is being destroyed and my city's next" Tetsu says furiously "What? You got to be kidding? You can't be blaming ALL this on me. The soldiers didn't even see me until you made a big scene. They were in that city for as long as I was and you didn't hear anything about someone getting hurt or abused. And then YOU messed me up. You chose to chase and follow me EVEN after I told your dumbass to stop. Which lead them to chase after YOU which lead them to YOUR house which the leads YOUR house being shot up. So all this shit u trying to blame on me is YOUR fault." Valon's yells furiously In anger tetsu runs over and punches Valon "Shut up I can't believe I let you in my house" he replies " Like it matters they've seen your face so they probably already contacted their C.O so it looks like you're in the situation as me Valon explains. tetsu ignores him clenching his fist as looks around the crowd. Valon's walks away. "Where the hell are you going?" Tetsu screams "Away from here" "Goddamn your useless" Tetsu says annoyed "What are you talking about?" ask Valon as he stops walking. "What are that stupid that you can't escape from your own city without the enemy seeing you? I mean it's pathetic really you're a joke" says tetsu condescendily. " Think what you want...*sigh* just don't die" Valon says sincerely as descends deeper into the crowd. Tetsu follows aggressively.


End file.
